


Black

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lou is guilty, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Will, nico has anxiety, nico is blind, problematic hecate cabin, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Blind.Something goes wrong with one of Lou Ellen's experiments and Nico is blinded for a day. Nico is reminded of an instance in Tartarus and Will helps him though it.





	Black

Will was having a regular morning in the infirmary. December had just begun, and it was continuously growing colder. So, other than being chilly, Will’s day was going great. That is, until Lou Ellen came in, Will’s boyfriend grasping her arm.

“Will!” Lou called to him. “I accidentally blinded Nico.”

Will, instead of going into doctor mode like he should have done, went into boyfriend mode.

“You did what?” He belched. He ran over taking Nico in his arms, using his gifts from Apollo to check his vitals. His blood pressure was a little high and pulse to fast for comfort. Nico was slipping into a panic attack.

Nico stared blankly up, looking for Will.

“Will,” He whispered.

“I’m here,” Will said, hugging Nico close. He gave a glare to his best friend.

“It should wear off in about 24 hours.” Lou said. She had the decency to look ashamed.

Over the past months Nico had been making a good mental recovery. But he had told Will of an instance in Tartarus when he was temporarily blinded, and Will knew this would make him think back to that. Will had to keep him from slipping into his memories.

Lou left after a bit with another mumbled apology.

Will lead Nico over to one of the cots toward the back of the infirmary. It was more private there. He guided him to sit on the cot.

“Will,” Nico muttered.

“I’m right here, baby,” Will said. “I’m not leaving. You’re safe.”

Nico nodded. Will wiped a tear off his cheek. He stood to close the privacy curtains. Nico would appreciate knowing nobody saw him like this. Usually. Nico carried a tough demeanor around camp. He only every really showed any vulnerability around Will, Jason, Reyna, or Hazel. Will sat against the headboard and pulled Nico into his chest, soothing him with gentle words. “Breath Nico. You’re okay. In. Out. In. Out. Yeah just like that.”

Nico’s breathing slowed and his heart rate went back down to it’s normal speed. His blood pressure was back to normal. Nico fell asleep at some point, but Will continued to hold him. Nico would be having nightmares about this for the next week. He needed to be there if he woke with one and was still blind. That would surely give him a full panic attack.

Will sat like that for hours until Nico woke.

“Can you see?” Will asked.

Nico shifted a bit into a more upright position. “I can see that there’s light. Like a light around there,” He said pointing to the ceiling where a light was hanging, “but they're just lighter patches. Everything else is black.

They sat there for a few more hours, Will talking to Nico to keep him distracted from his predicament. Nico was sitting Indian style at the foot of the bed and Will was at the head. They faced each other. Nico held one of Will’s hands with both of his, fidgeting with his fingers.

Will asked him again how his sight was.

“I can tell that you’re in front of me. I can see the blob that is a person wearing salmon colored shirt, but it’s too blurry to tell it’s you if I didn’t already know.” Nico said. “I can see when you move and stuff.”

“Good,” Will said. “Your sight is almost back.”

It was another two hours until Nico could see again with his original vision.

The next morning, Lou Ellen got a stern talking to by Will on why she needed to invest in safety goggles and lab coats for then she was working on new potion so they don't splash on people and blind them or something worse. Lou took the advice to heart and did just that. Nico didn’t really go inside Hecate cabin anymore.


End file.
